megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megabound Movie:Attack of The Cockroach Clan
Also known in Japan as R-Rockman and The Green Hornet vs Hell Roach Clan This is a another entry in the Megabound series and doubles sequel to The Green Hornet movie,this is one the few entrys that is based on a live action film never mind to feature a hero from outside of Japan. Plot The setting is in Den Tech City,January 20th 2011, Lan and the others hear about the incidents of The Green Hornet in the United States of America and authorities are unsure to aresst him or let him be due to his deeds. Also currently a new cult-like crime organization has appeared called The Cockroach Clan has been going around causing net-crimes and street violence in both Japan and the U.S. and now they seem to be targeting Lan possibly to get to his father Yuchiro. Back in North America, Britt Reid and Kato decide to go and investigate the events in Den Tech City. Later on Lan and Mayl walk home from a date until ambushed by some bizzare thugs in some crude armour rersembling cockroaches,the thugs are soon driven off by The Green Hornet and Kato,after a while Lan,The Crossfusion Team,and Yuchiro find out the identity of Green Hornet but do not expose him,insted they join with him secretly with Japan's government keeping it unknown to the public and the police and plan to stop The Cockroach Clan before Japan and America falls under their control. Charaters Brad Swaile voice Lan Hikari MegaMan.EXE Seth Rogen voice Britt Reid AKA The Green Hornet Jay Chou voices Kato Britteny Meraiah voice Mayl Sakurai Roll.EXE Bill Switzer voice Chaud Blaze ProtoMan.EXE Frank Weller voices JewlWasp Man.EXE-Britt's Net Navi. Frank Weller also voices Snyde-A green Eball Virus domesticated by Kato,Exists in the real world in a customized copy bot. Jeffrey Wattson voices Raika SerchMan.EXE Fontane Snipe.EXE Villians Dr.Itomati-leader of The Cockroach Clan(AKA The Hell Roach Clan) and Yuchiro's former teacher who was fired due to his unethical experiments with animal and insect life also for Hacking into SciLab's Super Computer. CockroachMan.EXE(AKA SatanRoach.EXE in Japan) CiciadaMan.EXE(AKA DevilCicaida.EXE in Japan) KabutoMan.EXE(AKA DevilKabuto.EXE in Japan) TrantutlaMan.EXE(AKA DevilTarantula.EXE in Japan) ScorpionMan.EXE(AKA DevilScorpio.EXE in Japan) MothGirl.EXE-At first she serves the CC in order to avenge her murdered opperator, but soon she see's the evil of the CC and turns to the side of good, she and Jewel-WaspMan.EXE seem to have a romanic relationship Roachers(AKA Roachmen in Japan)-Human Footsoilders that are thugs in cockroach-like armor they let disguise their voices either gruffly deep-voiced growling "Nyaaaaaa!" or high-voiced sqeeling "Yeeeee!" Roachlets(AKA RoachImps in Japan)-NetNavi footsoilders that appear cockroach-like Songs Intro Song: "Fight! Green and Blue!" it is the song "Fight! Electroid Zaborger!" with re-written lyrics Lyrics: Panic and fear has struck the city! Move it, Hurry up, R-Megaman! There is no time to lose we are counting on you! But you cant do this alone, theres another! Clad in green, Masked Crimefighter, The Green Hornet! Blue Bomber, Green Sting, beware criminals! A vile force is making their move! The hellspawned, crime cult, The Cockroach Clan! Riding, thought the city, The Black Beauty! Armed with powerful force, ready to charge head on! "Hornet Pack, Hashin, Hornet Pack Gattai!" R-Megaman, Hornet Style! Megaman, Green Hornet! Fight! Green and Blue! Spin-Off Series The author is intrested in writting a spin-off series feturing The Green Hornet(movie version),Kikaider(anime version),Crossfusion Megaman, Kamen Rider:RoboRider(From Kamen Rider Black RX),and Giant Robo(late 80-90's version) called The Vigilance Brigade